Renny
Renny is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil, I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Spamming Challenge (won) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (lost) Contestant Gameplay Renny was largely inactive for his time in Brazil. His tribe managed to win the first two challenges without him, and he only avoided elimination at the double tribal because of him coming online before Kevin and promising he'd be more active in the challenges. Despite trying to help his tribe in the trivia challenge, Arawaks pulled off a major upset sealing Renny's fate as he was the lone outsider remaining against the Tupis majority alliance. He was eliminated in a 6-1 vote. Voting History I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (lost) Gift Grabbing Galore (won) Survivor Trivia (lost) Complicated Quad (won) Spamming for Days (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Who to Cut? (won) Who the Hell is?! (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Row, Row, Row Your Boat (lost) Contestant Gameplay Renny was one of the contestants brought back from Brazil because he was screwed over by being the last active member of his tribe to try and make it into the majority alliance. Knowing this, he came into this season ready to win as he gave a big effort in the first challenge, but the Fails blew the lead and lost. He then joined the active alliance alongside Harry B., Kyle, and Tiffany. They proceeded to eliminate the dangerous Spicoli, before they won the next challenge. Renny then decided to show he was hear to win the season, by flipping to Michael's minority alliance to blindside Adrian at the tribe's next tribal. He then successfully convinced the others that Tiffany was the one whom flipped, but they didn't have to act as they won the next two challenges to make merge. They then ganged up on the Fans to eliminate Max Z., and almost eliminated Nick if it wasn't for Drew's self elimination. At the next tribal, he and Tiffany broke off from the obvious duo of Harry B. and Kyle to work with minority member Michael. Knowing that he was in danger of going, Michael had them vote off Issa to save all three of them as she self-voted due to a medical emergency. The trio then attempted to blindside the dangerous Jacob, but Jacob played his idol to blindside Michael instead. Once again in the minority, Renny tried to vote out Tiffany to save himself, but the vote ended in a 2-2-2 tie between them and Kyle. Renny was saved when Harry B. chose to take out his close friend Kyle as he was the biggest obstacle for him to win the season. Following that, Renny tried voting out Jacob again in the Final 5, but this was once again thwarted by another idol. Renny also tried combining his half idol with one that Tiffany obtained from Jaocb, but this was a fake and made for a hilarious moment at tribal. He then voted out Harry B. in the revote due to his unbeatable social game at the FTC. At the Final 4, Renny stuck with Tiffany and forced a 2-2 deadlock against Jacob. He then beat Jacob in a Fire Making Challenge to make it into the Final 3 and the FTC. At the FTC Renny tried highlighting his strong adaptability to the constantly shifting alliances, but was rebuffed by the Jury due to his lack of a strong social game since he didn't talk to certain members of the jury. Renny's poor handling of the jury caused him to lose the vote 3-3-1, 1-0 as he only earned the VL's vote. However since it was a tie between Tiffany and Nick he had to cast the deciding vote for who should win and he awarded it to his longtime ally Tiffany making her the first Sole Survivor in I & N's Survivor history. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Contestant Gameplay Renny impressed Bob and Nasty during his second go around in the game with his ability to create voting chaos and simultaneously play off his moves as someone else's to avoid becoming a target. Because of this he was invited back for I & N's Survivor: All Stars where he was drafted as Nasty's final pick, and seventeenth overall, and was placed on Team Nasty aka Fuerza. After losing the first challenge, Renny saw an opportunity to reconnect with fellow India finalist Tiffany and did so very quickly. The two then looked to blindside Tim at the first tribal of the season, but were instead surprised themselves when Tiffany was eliminated by the other seven members of the tribe. Now completely alone, Renny isolated himself from the rest of the tribe and awaited his elimination. He didn't have to wait long as he was voted out the next time Team Nasty attended tribal where he was voted out in a 7-1 vote over Tim. Voting History Renny Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants